Friendship Danger or Love
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Taking place after the Animated Series, a new threat is about to strike against Greenville, and Sabrina's friendship with Harvey, is strained when a young witch arrives from the Witch Realm and attempts to take him for herself. The only question is now, is Sabrina able to finally admit her feelings to Harvey before it is too late, or will anger and Jealousy get the better of her.


It was a beautiful saturday morning in Greenville Pennsylvania, as the skies were as blue as as water, and the clouds were fluffy as cotton pillows floating in the skies. On the streets below, the city was filled with thousands of kind hearted people from children playing on the streets to teenagers, just chilling around the side walk or malls around the town.

Sabrina, a young 12 year old half-witch, was just in her room, learning new different spells with the help of Salem the magical talking cat, and formal witch who was doomed to spend 100 years as a cat for crimes in the past to take over the world, which angered the Witch Council to cause this horrendous fate. After trying to conduct a spell in order to try and turn a giant book into a pot of flowers, the spell backfired and instead turned the book into a dragon

"Alright Sebrina you failed 3 times already, now try again, this time with more concentration." Salem instructed as he pointed a paw at the book and said "Try to turn that giant book into a bouquet of flowers." Sabrina smile and said through confidence, "I will." as she stood in front of the book and began to concentrate, "Book of magic, transform yourself into a large creature " through the words of a single command a large heavy stroll of magical energy was unleashed from her finger as it struck the book.

Salem as the flow of Magic stopped, until all of a sudden, the book transformed, but not into a Bouquet of flowers, but instead a giant dragon, that was almost as tall to reach the room's ceiling.

Salem looked in horror as the Dragon puffed out smoke, but he instantly recognized the Dragon. "Ugh Oh!" The black cat said through intense fear, until the Dragon noticed him and snapped through a deep voice. "So, We meet again Salem!" Sabrina just looked in both horror and confusion, before Salem said through sweat and fear. "Salem? I don't know any Salem." The Dragon roared angrily before sending a claw down towards the cat "Too Much Magic! Too much MAGIC!" Salem yelled as the dragon swapped a claw towards the cat, causing Salem to retreat.

"Don't worry Salem I can fix this." She said as she tried to think of a spell that would erase the dragon. By this time Salem was attempting to outrun the giant Dragon, but was found everywhere he went, He then attempted to climb onto one of the highest shelves in the room, only to be trapped with his back fully against the wall and his heart racing out of control. "Anytime!" He yelled as the Dragon's opened his mouth while slowing inching towards the black cat. "Dragon of Might, you have done your Right, return to the Land of Fright!" Under her commands, she unleashed forms of magical energy from her hands, and just before the Dragon was about to eat Salem, it vanishes from the room, as Salem falls head first onto the ground below.

"Salem! Are you alright." Sebrina quickly asked with worry as he reached out to pet him, but Salem instead stopped her and said, "I think that's enough spell casting for one day." He said through mix emotions of both anger, and relief at the same time." Sabrina then got suspicious, and then couldn't help but ask. "Salem, who was that?" The cat could do nothing but sigh, as he spoke in very few sentences in hopes of getting Sabrina off the topic. "That was Garagora, one of the rouge Witches, that used to aide me during the past time when I tried to take over the world." Sebrina was horrified, she didn't know how to respond to this at all.

"Garagora, I've never heard of anyone like him." Sabrina then added as she fell to her knees with her hands rest on the floor looking down at the cat. "Who was he? was he like a friend of yours?" Salem sighed and said. "No." through a mixture voice of annoyance and sadness, now knowing that he has no choice but to explain everything to the young Pre-teen, Salem gathered up whatever courage he had and continued to speak.

"Garagora was one of the most ruthless witches in the time of the last 2 centuries, he was more evil then I was, and wanted to destroy this world instead of conquering it and keeping everyone alive. Him and I did not see eye to eye with this, and so I cut him from my plans of global conquest," There was then a slight pause in his voice as he then turned back to Sebrina and continued. "After I cut him off, I was caught and sentenced to live 100 years as a cat, by the Witches Console, I have no idea what happened to Garagora ever since that event, but after seeing him now, I think he may have taken magic very hard to go against me in the past, cause after what you saw today, you know that he still knows me, even after 400 years."

Sabrina just could not believe her ears, she could not believe that, Salem actually had an enemy in the years of his dark past, but before she could say anything Salem beat her to the vocals and instead said. "Anyway, after what just happened today, I'm going to call it a day." This quickly snapped Sebrina out of her thoughts, as she still wanted to learn how to do different type of Magic spells.

Sabrina quickly forgets all of her questions, as she places her hands together in a begging pose while still on her knees. "Please Salem I can do this, just one more try." Salem just sighed and said, "Sebrina you're a good witch, but you still need a lot of training before you can handle the advance spells." Sabrina just sighs as she got back up.

"I know, it's just," she paused for a minute before looking out her bedroom window, "I was so sure I had it right that time." Salem just jumped back on Sebrina's bed and sat down looking at her. "You know what they say Sabrina, good things come in small packages." Sabrina just laughed as she looked at Salem and said. "No they don't," Giggled the young preteen, "They come from hard work and practice."Salem just sighs as he lays down on his back. "I know that, I was just trying to make a point" Sabrina's smile just turned into a serious look, "I was just trying to have fun Salem!" She said a little unhappy that he didn't even try to laugh at her compliment. "Laughing is not my thing Sabrina, you know that." Salem said as he was now relaxed on her bed, arms folded behind his arms, while staring up at the ceiling.

Sabrina, just sighs as she sits down on the bed, and looked at Salem with a look of concern. "Salem, once and awhile you will have to have some fun sooner or later," she said as her looked of concern soon turned into a malice looking grin, causing the cat to get a little unedged. "Ugh Sabrina, why are you looking at me like that?" He stated with a nervous look.

Sabrina just twirled her fingers for a little bit, while looking at them and just said, "Oh Nothing important" Salem didn't believe a word she said, and soon he could feel her fingers tickle his under belly.

Salem Kringed as hard as he could trying to keep himself from laughing, but doing this only made Sabrina more determined, as she then began to tickle even harder to the point that Salem became desperate in trying to make her stop by kicking both his hind legs at thin air, but couldn't escape her hand. "Come on, Salem, give Sabrina a laugh." She giggled, as she tickled his under belly even more, which eventually caused him to break out laughing, after being unwilling to contain it for any longer.

"That a boy." Sabrina giggled as she stopped tickling him, and just watched as he couldn't stop laughing, until he finally ran out of steam, all of a sudden, the phone rang, Sabrina smiled as she quickly got off her bed, and raced over to the phone, at this point Salem had stopped laughing and just grinned, about to say something, but he was shushed by Sabrina before he could get a single word out.

"Hello." She said with warmness through her voice, only to hear the voice of a young 13 year old boy on the other line. "Hey Sabrina, Its Harvey, I got some amazing news." He said with a large form of excitement in his voice.

Now Sabrina was always a fond of Harvey, and has always had a crush on him since they met, but each time in her passed, since age 11, her advances on him were often shunned away from either shyness or another girl getting in the way. She made a note in her mind that today would be the day that she would ask him out on a date for the first time, without him and her having to always hang out and get interrupted all the time.

"That's great, what happened Harvey?" She asked with a happy warm tone in her voice, just to hear Harvey scream out of Excitement over the phone. "I WON THE BIG GAME! We are now in the league, if our school wins just one more Basketball game against another elementary school, then my team and I, including our whole school will be making history, as the first basketball junior high, to win against 8 schools in a Row, WHOO!" Sabrina giggled as she had the phone away from her ear, due to the intense booming and loudness of Harvey's excited voice, as the gusty winds of his vocal cords blew through the phone and through her hair flopping it.

Sabrina placed the phone back on her ear after Harvey finished his sentence, as her hair was now a mess like it was just attacked by a wind storm. Salem just smiled and laughed to himself at the sight, as Sabrina replied over the phone. "That is amazing! When is your last game?" She asked with intense happiness for her best friend boasting from her heart. "In about 4 days," Harvey replied, his voice more calmer and less loud than before, as he continued. "

I'm going to train right now!" He said with a hint of confidence in his voice, and said, "See ya Sabrina, wish me luck" and with that, Sabrina's memory of her future date popped in, as she quickly called into the phone before he could have a chance to hang up. "Oh Harvey Wait!" Harvey placed the phone back on his ear a little confused and asked with a smile. "What's up Brina."

Sabrina just wrapped her hair around her finger, as she softly spoke into the phone. "I was wondering, well umm." She felt utterly nervous she felt as if she couldn't get even a single word out without pausing. "You okay Sabrina, you sound Nervous." Harvey asked over the phone, while at the same time was trying to compute in his mind on what she was trying to say to him. "No, Harvey I'm okay, It's just that It is." She attempted to try and look around hoping to get an excuse out, then came up with an idea and immediately said. "Really hot in my room." She started tugging in her shirt, and doing the sounds of wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Oh, wow, that must be a bummer Sabrina, is your Air conditioner off?" Harvey asked over the phone, only for Sabrina to look at the thermostat going down from how cold it was in the house, and quickly respawn saying. "Don't worry about it, Havey I'll be alright." Harvey just chuckled and said "Okay whatever you say Brina."Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief, then finally gathered the courage to finish asking Harvey what she was going to ask him.

"So what were you going to ask me Sabrina?" Havey then asked with a voice of a bit of excitement, which by just hearing this, made Sabrina feel even less shy then she did before. "Well I was going to ask, that maybe you and me, can." she paused again, Salem, getting annoyed moved his paw in around in a circle type gesture as if he is saying, get on with it. Sabrina tried to think of something good to do with Harvey until all of a sudden she got an idea, and she finally concluded her date over the phone. "go riding bikes together at the park when your finished with basketball."

Salem groaned as he placed face pawed himself, not expecting her to call that a date. "Sure Sabrina, I'll wouldn't miss bike riding with you for the world, I will see you there." Sabrina's heart went racing as her cheeks went red, and she finally said "Great see you then!" And with that they both hang up, and Sabrina quickly races to her closet pulling out some of her bicycle equipment. "That was pretty pathetic Sabrina," Sabrina looked over to Salem, just as she was pulling out a tank top and a green skirt, as she wanted to change from her pink one to a different color.

"Sabrina, you could have done better then that," Salem stated as he watched Sabrina hide behind one of the dressing walls, to change her clothes. "I mean come on, bike riding? That's casual, more like a friend thing, not a date." Sabrina grumbled from behind the dressing wall as she tossed her white and yellow tank top over the wall, and said. "Salem, we're only friends, you know I don't think of Harvey like that." Salem just groaned from annoyance, and said "Sabrina your not fooling anyone, you like Harvey, and you know it, your always doing most of your magic all the time to either help or impress Harvey, and every time you make a mistake, you always come to me to fix it."

Sabrina just sighed as she came out from behind the dresing wall, in her green and yellow tank top and green skirt. "Salem that is what friends do, so of course I wanna help him." The cat just sighed and felt a wave of sympathy for Sabrina's refusal to admit the true feelings she has for Harvey and just says through his heart. "Sabrina, sooner or later your going to lose your chance with Harvey, if you keep denying your feelings." Sabrina while doing her make up stopped and actually decided to listen to what Salem had to say. "Sabrina I know your scared and your afraid how he is going to react, but pretending to just be friends, is even worst then being rejected. Because it will bring nothing but anger, and Jealousy."

Sabrina slowly turned his head and just said to her cat "I have nothing to worry about Salem, Gem moved away, okay its over." She then turned back and began applying her make up once again, as Salem just sighs and says "Its not too late."


End file.
